Una última batalla
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen al anime Fairy Tail creado por Hiro Mashima. (Resumen) Una última batalla donde se verá el verdadero poder de Fairy Tail. [Spoiler del manga cap. 358] (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)


No sabía cómo habían logrado derrotar a las nueve puertas del demonio. Los nombres de esos nueve demonios, Silver, Kyouka, Jackal, Tempesta, Franmalth, Torafusa, Ezel, Seira y Ki-su, todavía generaban un gran temor en diversos habitantes del reino de Fiore y especialmente en aquellos habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia, en donde se había llevado la batalla más grande que había acabado con casi la mitad de la población. Esta ciudad, que había experimentado un sinnúmero de destrozos desde que el gremio de magos Fairy Tail estableció su base en ella, nunca antes había estado tan agradecida con los jóvenes magos como lo estaba ahora. Aquella batalla que se celebró cuando el grupo más popular de Fairy Tail, el equipo Tenrou, regresó después de siete años sin conocer de su paradero y que liberó a Earthland de una serie de dragones era nada comparada con aquella que se libró contra los nueve demonios.

Sin embargo, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail no tendría descanso, para variar. Debido a que, el terminar con las nueve puertas sólo significó traer a F.I.N el demonio más poderoso creado por Zeref. Y ahora era el momento de enfrentarlo.

Pero «todo estaría bien», ellos lo sabían. Tantas batallas libradas, tantos momentos juntos, tantos monstruos, misiones y tantos gremios oscuros que llegaron a liquidar... todo eso era la prueba que continuarían siempre unidos, que nadie los vencería... «Porque ellos eran Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos más fuerte, aquel que tenía los lazos más estrechos y que brillaba por el poder de sus corazones».

Una sonrisa de Lucy.

La posición de batalla de Gray.

La espada en lo alto de Erza.

El gran gesto de desafío de Natsu.

El «¡Aye! » característico de Happy.

Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy e incluso Jerall... todos listos para la lucha.

Acnologia, otro de los monstruos poderosos del mago oscuro Zeref, era un dragón considerado como el fin de una era. Pero F.I.N era más que sólo un demonio; era el final de todo lo conocido, era el traer el infierno a la realidad en solo un segundo. Había destruido más de la mitad de la ciudad de Magnolia en solo 10 minutos y anunciaba que ese sólo era el comienzo. El gremio más fuerte estaba destruido y la mayoría de sus integrantes, débiles ya, se refugiaban en los escombros; mientras que el equipo Tenrou seguía en pie continuando la lucha como solo ellos podía.

Levy fue la primera en caer y desde ahí Gajeel no fue capaz de concentrarse en nada más, salvo en proteger a la chica para que ningún otro la lastimara. Cuanto había cambiado el dragón slayer de hierro desde que entró al gremio, tanto que ahora no solo cuidaba a la chica que una vez lastimó sino que la amaba y sería capaz de hacer todo por ella. Wendy, la dragón slayer de viento, al ver tanta gente lastimada y su todavía baja experiencia peleando en comparación de sus amigos decidió hacer uso de sus poderes curativos para tratar de salvar la vida de sus amigos. Jerall peleaba hombro con hombro junto a Erza; ambos se habían comunicado sus sentimientos luego de casi morir al enfrentarse a las nueve puertas del demonio. Gray, el mago de hielo, y Juvia, la maga de agua, eran un excelente equipo aunque Gray no quisiera admitirlo por temor a que Juvia se pegará más a él que de costumbre. El chico lanzaba ataques de hielo para intentar detener al demonio, mientras que la chica trataba de cubrirlos con su poder de agua.

Pero F.I.N no era un enemigo sencillo. El gigantesco demonio lanzaba ataques por doquier que cada vez generaba más daño en la ciudad. Además, lanzaba un potente aliento que era capaz de incinerar a quien alcanzará.

Pero eso a Natsu, el dragón slayer de fuego, no le importaba. Él nunca se rendiría y un enemigo así solo lograba encenderlo más, literalmente hablando. El chico prácticamente se había convertido en un dragón. Sus ataques más fuertes el loto carmesí y el dragón force habían quedado atrás comparándolos contra el dragón reinforce flame; en donde su aspecto crecía y era totalmente rodeado de fuego y escamas de dragón. Él ya no pensaba en Lucy, ni en sus amigos, lo único que veía era a un poderoso enemigo que debía derrotar a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, un golpe inesperado lo mandó volando y lo enterró en los escombros.

-¡Natsu! -se escuchó el grito de Lucy. Ella ya no lo soportaba más. Ver a Natsu enfrentarse cada vez con enemigos más poderosos, cada vez que era herido, cada nueva pelea... eran constantes dagas contra el corazón de la chica que no soportaba ver como su "amigo" era lastimado. Él que con una sonrisa le había abierto las puertas y la había ayudado a cumplir sus sueños; él que cada día, cada lucha, era una demostración de valor y coraje... él de quien ella, casi sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado.

«Ya no lo podía dejar así», pensó ella.

Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
Brillen!  
URANO METRIA!

Lanzó Lucy su ataque más potente para evitar que el demonio dañará a ese chico de cabellos rosas que se había adueñado de su corazón casi sin saberlo, y la dejó sin fuerzas para ver como F.I.N ahora la observaba a ella y lanzaba un potente ataque directo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba.

—¡Lucy! —gritaron todos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir al ver el humo que salía del sitio donde se encontraba la maga; aquella maga que había llegado a gremio para cambiarlo todo.

—¡Noooooo! —fue la exclamación de Natsu quien se levantaba entre los escombros para ver el ataque hacía "su" amiga. «Nadie tenía permitido dañar a su amiga y menos si estaba él presente». Él chico aunque todavía no lo sabía tenía un sentimiento profundo hacía esa chica que era ya más que sólo su amiga.

El chico rápidamente fue hacía ella mientras Erza, Jerall, Gray y Juvia se enfrentaban contra el demonio.

—Lucy —dijo mientras la sostenía con toda la delicadeza que le era posible. El chico no podía creer como la había dejado sola a ella que era la luz que lo sacó de la soledad; la única que logró hacerlo formar un equipo. Ella por la que estaba dispuesto a posponer la búsqueda de Igneel, su padre dragón, con tal de que nada le pasara— Lucy... —Las lágrimas comenzaban a salírsele al ver que la chica no le respondía—. Yo... yo... lo siento tanto. No te protegí... Lucy...

Sus ojos parpadearon y pronto se abrieron revelando aquellos hermosos ojos celestes de los cuales era dueña la joven maga.

—Nat... natsu —dijo suavemente— est, estoy bien —decía con dolor.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó el chico.

—Vamos Natsu —dijo ella con aquella sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba—. Todo estará bien, no te rindas... Tienes que derrotarlo —Los ojos se le fueron cerrando.

—Lucy vas a estar bien y... —dijo con determinación—. ¡Lo venceré!

Así mientras sus amigos caían derrotados frente a F.I.N, el chico avanzaba decidido envuelto en unas potentes llamas. Lanzó potentes látigos de fuego y también recibió unos muy fuertes ataques que casi le hacen darse por vencido. Pero ¡no! Él nunca se rendiría, lograría vencer a ese enemigo por él, por Fairy Tail, y especialmente por Lucy.

Así, después de una increíble pelea logró terminar con aquel ser y cansado logró recostarse cerca de donde se encontraba Lucy porque ellos dos siempre estarían juntos. Siempre continuarían frente a todo ser al que se enfrenten y porque juntos todo sería mejor.


End file.
